Frīatagen
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Una celebración antigua, una oportunidad. (AU)


**Y por las que no soportaban llorar cada domingo con mis fics depresivos! En este no hay muerte… O tal vez si…**

**Jajaja, ojala les guste! **

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Frīatagen.**

Era el viento que sacudía los arboles y elevaba los vestidos, recorría las calles y se internaba entre las personas exaltadas por el vino y la algarabía del festival. Murmullos, bullicio, baile; es la perdición encarnada, un día al año en el cual se le permite a la lujuria desbordarse de entre los pliegues del sexo.

Celebración midgardiana a favor de Freyja, aunque es mas una para hombre débiles a lo carnal, hambrientos por saciar los bajos instintos, Thor se escabulle entre el laberinto cambiante por la masa de personas; hombres, mujeres, incluso ve niños. Los tres guerreros y Sif se han confundido y camaleonizado en el escenario. Pero Thor sigue buscando, esta en una cacería silenciosa, solo por aquello dejaría la comodidad del reino dorado, para mezclarse entre sus adoradores.

Recorre con mirada bestial y lasciva aquellas curvas pronunciadas, mujeres de todo tipo, vírgenes y promiscuas. No importa, solo quiere desahogar el deseo que se encamina a un punto de su anatomía, fuerte, viral, poderoso como el, como sus rayos.

Toma vino, celebra con ellos, por un instante es hombre y nada mas, pero a pesar de eso, aun no encuentra lo que desea, nada es suficiente, todo es poco o menos que eso.

Es entonces cuando siente aquel viento fresco que le eriza los vellos de la nuca, incrementa el placer mundano, una esencia helada, fragante, sin ser pero siendo.

Olfatea como un perro, es el olor del sexo, del sexo único que le ofrece la virginidad, las paredes suaves e inexploradas. Por un momento pierde el rastro, pero una ráfaga se lo devuelve aun mas intenso. Benditos dioses se abre un hueco mientras se reparte vino, Thor ve la aparición fantasmal, la nuca blanca, el cabello negro, la silueta delgada, incluso ve las gotas de sudor, como perlas que le acarician la piel.

Le recubre un vestido simple que se acentúa en las estrechas caderas, Thor saliva, siente dolor por la creciente erección contra la tela, quiere morder y despedazar. Esta a punto de atacar, pero el reto se intensifica, la persona se mueve, esquiva, parece bailar entre los cuerpos que sudan pecado, las sombras que quieren poseerlo todo. Hay unas manos que jalan el vestido, pero se vuelve aire y se escurre, pícaro. Esta seduciendo y Thor ya ha caído, ninguno se da cuenta de eso.

El dios le sigue, la luz se va perdiendo, y sin embargo en ese murmullo de sombras esta, la verdadera fiesta, intensificada mil veces, se escuchan jadeos, y gemidos, humedad y calor abrasador, quema y enerva.

Aquella encarnación de tierna lujuria se detiene un momento, Thor siente como inhala, y quiere posarse en el hueco que se forma entre la clavícula.

Antes de que vuelva a escapar se acerca, y con un movimiento brusco toma la breve cintura, siente le sobresalto y se regocija, el hermoso ejemplar resulto ser un hombre, joven y rebosante de una nostálgica belleza.

Sin rodeos, Thor se repega a él, la erección se hace sentir a través de la ropa, presión contra las nalgas respingadas, la respiración del joven su vuelve errática, y reprime lascivo un jadeo de placer puro.

Thor entonces se da cuenta que el cayo en la trampa, felina, metódica.

Casi imperceptible la persona empuja su cuerpo contra el de Thor, fricciones prohibidas, excepto ese día.

Certero, Thor le toma de los hombros delgados y casi femeninos, le gira enfebrecido, y a penas y pudo recuperarse de la visión divina.

Ojos verdes, labios rojizos, como una manzana prohibida, suave rubor en las pálidas y angulosas mejillas, piel blanca, suave.

Aumenta el libido, colosal explosión, materia contra antimateria.

Le atrapa en un beso hambriento, necesitado, con mordidas, saliva y sangre; tan dulce, fuente inagotable. Se buscan debajo de la ropa, se frotan como animales en celo.

El joven le toma de la mano, y le guía mientras susurra: "Loki". Thor sonríe, y por un instante parece enternecido, solo un momento fugaz. Le indica el camino como un faro, y llegan a una zona protegida por sombras, el bullicio ya no esta tan cerca, pero aun se siente en la piel.

No tardan en volver a fundirse en un beso, mientras las delicadas pero decisivas manos viajan por el imponente cuerpo, el torso, la sinuosa espalda de Thor, y este posa sus manos de guerrero, alzando el vestido, acariciando los muslos firmes y de forma obscena, el pensamiento de follar ya ha echado raíces profundas.

Sin pudor una blanca mano se posa sobre la erección caliente, orgullosa y dura del dios, que goza, animal rompe la tela del vestido que cae como un telón, no hay mucho vello, la blancura casi emana luz, los pezones duros y rosados llaman como cerezas del pastel.

Se deja tocar, mientras Loki le despoja de las prendas superiores, hubo un movimiento de muñeca que el dios no noto, y atraídos por la gravedad se recostaron en lo que parecía un lecho suave, recubriendo el suelo, protegiéndolos del frio.

Sin tiempo que perder, muerde el blanco cuello, que es tensado a propósito para que duela mas, y a base de experiencia Thor crea un chupetón lo suficientemente visible y perdurable, reparte por todo el pecho, y en sitios que deberían estar prohibidos, motas rojizas y moradas. Loki se muerde los labios cuando baja de nuevo su mano a la erección de ese rubio, y captura entre sus dedos hábiles el miembro de Thor, que ya se encuentra desprovisto de consciencia, se venga con los pequeños pezones, se aferra a ellos como un niño recién nacido que mama de su madre. El otro cuerpo se arquea, rogando silencioso por más, una mano jala los rubios cabellos, incitándolo.

Se acomodan una y otra vez en un ritmo rápido que sigue siendo lento.

Thor quiere que el viaje valga la pena, coloca a Loki encima y lo obliga a bajar el rostro hasta que queda enfrente del miembro palpitante. Complaciente, Loki saca la rosada lengua llena de pecado, y lame con lentitud la punta, una y otra vez mientras Thor deja salir palabras malsonantes, envuelto en el ambiente de la festividad.

Entonces, presionando, empuja aun mas hasta que siente como los labios se abren y el aliento cálido golpea la punta húmeda, casi puede sentir los músculos de la garganta contraerse, una y otra vez folla esa boca roja, tibia, su miembro grueso es engullido como un dulce, los sonidos húmedos de la saliva y la lengua rozando viajan con el viento. Loki deja pasar suave los dientes y un gemido rompe la obscuridad.

Se siente tan bien que Thor piensa en acabar dentro de la pequeña cavidad, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, vuelve a intercambiar los roles, recostándolo no tan gentil.

Sube las piernas largas a sus hombros, y en un arrebato muerde, succionando después, los muslos se abren blancos, vírgenes, el rubor se acentúa en las mejillas y Thor tembloroso de placer esboza una sonrisa impúdica que derrite, es una sonrisa bestial e incorrecta.

Se logra apreciar el miembro erguido de Loki, sus testículos duros, y mas abajo la entrada rosada, estrecha, quiere enterrarse como una daga, tan profundo hasta partirlo, hasta morir y revivir en esos brazos.

No sabe de preparaciones, usa el mismo preseminal para lubricar el pene hinchado, deseoso de una cavidad donde descargar su semilla.

Se aprecia un toque de pavor en los ojos verdes y no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, porque Thor penetra, fuerte y salvaje, primitivo. El grito de dolor se queda atorado en la garganta, y los músculos automáticamente se cierran en torno al miembro.

Lagrimas caen y algo húmedo sale de la entrada, Thor bebe las lagrimas y disfruta sádico de como Loki respira y frunce el ceño de dolor, tratando de acostumbrarse.

Es enviciante la forma en la que aprieta el pene, quiere moverse… Se va a mover.

Muerde el lóbulo y le besa para robarle el aire que había logrado recolectar. Lo toma como suyo y embiste.

Esta vez si grita, Thor gime alto y ronco, Loki araña la espalda trabajada y forrada de cicatrices.

Una y otra vez se entierra para salir, y volver a acometer aquel agujero, cueva donde se esconde lo prohibido. Las piernas de Loki empujan involuntariamente, y Thor poseído toma una, muerde y la jala, llegando aun mas profundo.

Loki arquea la espalda soltando un grito diferente al primero, placer rebosante, derramándose, le clama por más, _más duro, que duela mas, que vuelva a tocar allí, si… allí, preciso; que apriete fuerte sus nalgas, con sus grandes manos, que vuelva a morderle el cuello_. Si Thor estuviera en sus cabales se sorprendería por las palabras que salen de entre aquellos labios.

Loki empuja contra la erección que parece haber crecido, tal vez lo hizo; se muerde los labios cuando Thor encuentra su pene, y le masturba, tan salvaje que peca de perfección.

Recorre el pecho y acaricia el abdomen labrado por los dioses, es tan viril, despide un aurea masculina nata, radiante como el sol, y que ahora esta cubierto de una película de sudor, sexo.

La felación no parece tener fin, Thor aguanta y Loki con el, orgullo férreo, bombean, succionan, se besan, gritan, gimen y jadean, animales.

Después de lo que parece una gloriosa eternidad Loki se contrae alrededor, y Thor acompañado de un gruñido gutural, se viene abundante, espeso, caliente; se mezcla con la sangre virgen de Loki.

Gritan los nombres, Loki mancha los vientres, Thor impulsado y aun con chorros de semen saliendo de su pene, lame la semilla de Loki que llego hasta sus dedos, para besarlo después, disfrutando ambos.

Aun quedan las cenizas de la fiesta, la música suena mas intima y lejana, el vino ha formado rios en las calles y entre los callejones, las mujeres se han entregado, los hombres han fornicado. Freyja esta contenta. Thor se esta vistiendo, aun alucinado por aquella surreal experiencia.

-El vestido fue un toque extra.

Loki sonríe, orgulloso.

-Te encanto, ¿verdad?... Eres un maldito depravado.

-Te empeñaste tanto en venir específicamente hoy…

-Quería ver con mis propios ojos esta celebración midgardiana; existe un mito, de que si haces el amor por primera vez este día…

Thor finaliza la frase.

-Tu amante y tú estarán juntos para siempre.

Loki ríe, burlón.

-Sí le prestas atención a las enseñanzas de nuestro maestro.- Reprime un suspiro y se incorpora poco a poco, le duele el cuerpo y de su entrada sale aun un poco de semen.

-No podre sentarme por una semana…

-No me reproches, tú eres el enfermo. Una cosa era venir a Midgar para asistir a este festival, y otra muy distinta era que cumplieras tu extraña fantasía, mira que obligarme a hacértelo por primera vez, de este modo.

-Vamos Thor, te fascino, asi que deja de quejarte.

Thor ayuda a que Loki termine de vestirse, se dan besos fugaces, salen del callejón y las sombras les cubren parcialmente, la luna bendice cuando el sol amenaza con delatarlos. Los tres guerreros y Lady Sif les han estado buscando para regresar.

Thor le abraza por la espalda, respirando la fragancia de su aroma natural aunado al del sexo.

-Te amo.

-Vendremos el año que viene…

Thor sonríe, sabes que ese es el "_Yo también" _de Loki, llama a Heimdall, quien abre el Bifrost mientras piensa que con toda razón aquella celebración esta prohibida, cuando aparecen a su lado, no puede sostenerle la mirada a ninguno de los dos príncipes.

Los mismos príncipes que decidieron disfrutar de la noche prohibida, una cada año, deseos ocultos, lujuria desemboca, la fecundidad se llama, y hasta las flores retoñan.

Hay una leyenda detrás, se dice que si, personas que realmente se amen, se unen ese día, por primera vez; Freyja les bendice y enlaza para siempre. Porque no existe amor sin pasión, y pasión sin locura.

A partir de ese día, el heredero de Asgard visita todas las noches, y sin ser visto, la alcoba de su hermano menor. Sus destinos están unidos, y siempre lo estarán.

/

**Comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, ya saben que ando por aquí! Cuídense y espero vernos el próximo domingo!**


End file.
